OC Dimensional Journeys: World of Harry Potter
by magical fan18
Summary: THIS IS IT. The second in my series of OCDJ'S fics and it is in Harry Potters world. Read and delight yourself in my OC's experience and journey through the World of Witchcraft and Wizardry as he joins many characters and creatures of magic and fiction in a tale of fantasy, adventure, peril and dangerous situations.
1. The Prologue of Things to Come

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of Harry Potter Chapter 1: The Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC and my Ideas as Harry Potter and all that it belongs to is owned by J.K ROWLING and I have no need for copyright suing over this fic.

FYI: This fic will follow most of the content from the Harry Potter Franchise.

P.S: PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT YET, THEN PLEASE VOTE ON MY 'CURRENT' POLL ON MY AUTHOR'S PAGE & I AM SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT AS I WAS HAVING SOME PROBLEMS LATELY, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

 **TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:**

Normal Text - English words and sentences used in narrative and things said by normal characters

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

 _Underlined Italic:_ The text of Letters, Signs and Books that are used in fic and general story of HP.

 _"Italic"_ : Thoughts of characters and people.

 **Bold: Undecided use at the moment.**

 ** _Bold Italic: Different Types of Magical Spells_**

 _ **Bold Italic Underlined: Different Languages and Magical Speech e.g. Parseltongue**_

* * *

Continued from Previous Fic - OC Dimensional Journeys: Prequel:-

As I looked about at the Pedestals with the glowing orbs that were hidden,barely, by the cloths covering them; I suddenly felt a weird feeling as if my body had just went for a wild rollercoaster ride.

I look at Isis in confusion as I steady myself and ask "What was that just then."

Isis merely smiles and then she explains to me what happened.

"What has happened is a combination of two things, the separation of one of the 'other selves' I mentioned earlier and the fact that I have had to change your body to accommodate for the world I believe you would pick next if you did not already go to the world that your 'other self' has done so and picked."

She gestures to one of the orbs which I now notice is uncovered and slightly dimmer than the others, I guess that means it is in use.

I look at the symbol of that orb and I smirk slightly as I can tell why I would have picked that one first, but I shake my head and return to my decision of which world I should go to when I spot a orb with a series of symbols that seems familiar to me as I walk up to it and uncover it from the cloth that barely hid it.

When I see the symbols flashing randomly inside the glowing orb my excitement reaches great heights at what I am seeing.

The symbols that I recognise is a Lightning Bolt symbol, a crest or shield of arms that has four very familiar animals on it and words along with a triangle symbol that had a line in the middle with a circle in its centre and the line splitting and going through the circle to the bottom of the triangle.

I feel the excitement and anticipation of what would and could happen if I selected this particular world fill me up as I turn to Isis and ask her "Can I pick this world please?"

She merely smiles again and says to me "You may, but you will need to know some things first."

I nod to indicate for her to elaborate on what she may mean.

"There will be consequences of what may happen to the story and history of the world you are about to enter, if you choose to do so after this warning."

She continues after making sure I am giving her my full attention, of which I most seriously am.

"There is a choice if you want to go there at your current age as you would be more capable of many things but you will have already lived through most of that world's aspects and what it has given you so far when you arrive as I will have provided a backstory and general memories for yourself to use and know of so it would appear to others and yourself that you have lived in that world your whole childhood and up to the beginning of adulthood and you will have knowledge of that world that you may not have had before."

"However if you wish to be much younger, of which I can grant and change to accommodate this then it would be a better chance for yourself to better experience the world at a much younger and simpler age so that everything is new and wonderful for you to discover and learn as you grow in that world."

"I hope you understand the consequences of these choices?"

I stand with a contemplative expression on my face as I ponder and weigh the pros and cons of each choice.

I do understand the points made by Isis and think that the choice to be younger in this world would have more benefits as he knew a certain person would be more appreciative and responsive of someone who was of a similar age rather than a much older person who the certain person could not relate to very well as from what I have seen and understood about that specific person.

I make my decision as I tell Isis "I would like to be aged younger to about 11 or at least 12 years of age."

I see Isis nod and smile as she speaks to me saying "Very well then, so when you arrive in this world you will be aged at either 11 or 12 years old, the result will show itself when you awake in that world."

I nod as I say to her "Wish me luck."

She nods as I walk up to the orb again, having walked away from it when I had been speaking to Isis, and place my hand upon the orb and say "activate" and soon after the orb glowed brighter until all I saw last as I blacked out was Isis waving gently towards me and smiling as I had a single thought running through my mind as the light consumed me and I lost consciousness.

 _"Look out cause I am coming to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter and they won't know what hit them!"_

* * *

And that is the first chapter to my second OCDJ'S Fic, I will be writing the second chapter very soon but I may not get a chance as guess what...

I'M HEADING TO FLORIDA TO SEE TWWoHP (The Wizarding World of Harry Potter) in a couple of days for two weeks.

So you can guess my reason for FINALLY writing the first few chapters for this fic as I want to be inspired and get some good content for my HP fic as I will be taking photos and other stuff that will help me so much in description of what wizarding stuff will look like and other general things I either do not know about Harry Potter or have not much knowledge on.

I already went to the place down in London and that helped a lot with my work but I bet nothing will compare to Florida's Theme Park about Harry Potter.

I am soooooo looking forward to it.

If any of you have already been there then give me some advice general tips of things to look out for bar the regular stuff you hear about from adverts.

So until then, if I don't or cannot write more then I bid you all a fond goodbye for a few weeks as I will be back and ready to write some more fics; I even may write something more 'Mystical' if I want.

See You my fellow Wizards AND Witches.


	2. Memories, Discovery & Harry

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of Harry Potter Chapter 2: Memories, Discovery & Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC and my Ideas as Harry Potter and all that it belongs to is owned by J.K ROWLING and I have no need for copyright suing over this fic.

FYI:This fic will follow most of the content from the Harry Potter Franchise.

P.S:PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT YET, THEN PLEASE VOTE ON MY 'CURRENT' POLL ON MY AUTHOR'S PAGE & I AM SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT AS I WAS HAVING SOME PROBLEMS LATELY, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

 **TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:**

Normal Text - English words and sentences used in narrative and things said by normal characters

Underlined text:Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

 _Underlined Italic: The text of Letters, Signs and Books that are used in fic and general story of HP._

 _"Italic": Thoughts of characters and people._

 **Bold: Flashbacks of Memory**

 _ **Bold Italic: Different Types of Magical Spells**_

 _ **Bold Italic Underlined: Different Languages and Magical Speech e.g. Parseltongue**_

* * *

Private Address, Glasgow, Scotland (David's POV)

I awake to the noise of a alarm going off as I open my eyes, only to hiss in annoyance and slight pain as a rushing feeling goes through my head with flashes of a younger self and different occasions happening in them like a number of birthdays and other things that were somewhat normal for a growing boy.

My head calms from the rushing headache as it goes down after a minute as I look at some particular memories that seemed ordinary; except for the occasional burst of magical spells and other things from whom I recognised as my parents during some birthdays or other trivial matters like general healing or fixing of things being broken at parties by excited relatives and his sibling with a wave of a wand and muttered words.

Speaking of said sibling, I can just see her as my eyes clear up from the sleep and dizzyness of the rushing memories; and I can tell she appears slightly annoyed as she speaks to me.

"Again David, really?"

I blink as I try to understand what she means when I remember and realise I had not turned off the alarm during my little mind trip.

I turn to switch it off as with a flick of a switch the noise stops as I sit up slightly and look at a slightly calmer sister.

She speaks again saying to me "I don't know why you always forget to switch that damn alarm off when it starts and always leave it for ten minutes so that it wakes everybody in the house up."

I shrug as it appears I still have some habits from my childhood when I was in my original world and reality that have followed me.

I sigh as I say to her "Good Morning Emily."

She huffs and sighs at my attitude as she says to me "Mum's downstairs getting breakfast ready and Dad has already left for work so get up and ready cause we're going to the Alley."

I sit up more as I look at the date of my calendar and realise when it is, 31st of July.

I look back at Emily but it appears she has already went back to her room or has gone downstairs to get breakfast.

I look at the time on my watch and see it is about 9 in the morning, I then get out of bed and steady myself as I get used to a much shorter body until I am able to walk to my wardrobe and get my clothes for the day out and ready for me to wear.

I open the doors to my wardrobe and see that it is a mix of regular clothes or some would say Muggle clothing along with a few nice or at least he thought they were nice looking Wizards robes.

I think on what to wear as I'm stuck between wearing a full Wizard set of clothes or just simple Muggle or Non Magical Clothing.

I decide on a mix as with a nice and dark navy robe and some denims and a black shirt along with some smart shoes that would work with both outfits as they looked like boot type suit shoes that were suitable to wear for today.

Once I picked what to wear I then went to get cleaned up for today as I wanted to look and smell nice.

After having a clean up with a quick shower and other general bathroom duties being accomplished, I head back to my room when I catch myself in the large mirror of the Bathroom.

I can tell that I am at least 11 or 11 and a half years old from the small scar on my shoulder that I got from a trip to a magical petting zoo one time from a animal I could not pronounce correctly that I'd accidently bumped into and trod on its foot or clawed paw.

This was at least from the memories he was trying to sort out from his mind dump from Isis.

He knew from the scar what age he was as it was a birthday present, the trip to the petting zoo, for his 11th birthday.

He wondered why he was going to the alley today as he knew that he had already received his letter of which he remembered now clearly as it was one of the best birthday gifts he had received so far.

Along with the fact that he remembered getting most of his things on the days after his birthday, besides most of the books for classes as they were merely old ones that his sister also got from my parents and relatives when they got their letters also and bought their school things.

Plus he remembered the day he got his wand, a rather special wand indeed.

* * *

Flashback:

 **I feel a thrill of excitement fill me but a sliver of insecurity suddenly flashed for a moment as I opened the door to Ollivanders Wand Shop with my Mother, Father and Sister following behind myself as I went inside to the shop as a feeling of electricity and magic prickles my neck as I step inside.**

 **I see no one at the counter as I walked inside with curiosity as my family takes up room behind me as I step up to the counter and ring the bell which sounds of with a 'ding' of noise.**

 **I look back at my family, confused as to why no one has came yet but I am startled by a voice in front of me as they speak with a older and scratchy aged tone.**

 **"Well, well, well; I wondered when I would be seeing you here Mister O'Connell for your first wand."**

 **I look in surprise as I turn back to the counter to see Mr Ollivander standing behind his counter with a kind yet mysterious smile as his eyes shine with interest.**

 **I gulp as I answer to him nervously, "Well here I am sir so can I please look for a wand to fit me?"**

 **He seemed to frown at me as he then looks up in delight as he speaks to my family.**

 **"My word, Matthew Norton O'Connell it is a delight to see you again; how is your wand working for you as I never got a chance to talk with you when your daughter was here for her wand."**

 **I look as my father smirked, in a similar way I always did when proud or confident, as he replied to Mr Ollivander.**

 **"It is doing very well, thank you."**

 **He takes his wand out of the holster on his belt as he shows it to the wandmaker and keeper as I see Mr Ollivander speak again saying aloud.**

 **"Willow, 12 inches exactly with a Phoenix feather as its core; surprisingly swishy wasn't it?"**

 **My father nods in agreement as I see Ollivander look at my mother and say.**

 **"Mrs O'Connell, Willow as well for you with a Unicorn tail hair and exactly 11 and half inches in length but with a springy feel to was it not?"**

 **My mother nods as she seems to smile at the theatrics and humour of the shopkeeper and wandmaker.**

 **He then looks to my sister as he says "And Emily Mary O'Connell; I hope your wand is suiting you well."**

 **She smiles at him as the man says to her "A particularly odd wand I must say; Elder and 10 and a half inches, nice and springy with its core being the Dragon Heartstring from a particularly feisty Catalonian Fireball."**

 **I recognise the name of the dragon as it was my sister who told me about it after she got her wand, that particular dragon was the Spanish relative of the Chinese Fireball and like its name and relative it fired a explosive blast of fire that created heated craters where they hit as they seemed to melt the ground into magma/lava with just a single blast.**

 **I look at my sister as she smiles in pride of her wand as I have seen her with it and while she cannot do magic at home I always felt a sense of wariness if I ever ended up in a wand duel with her as it was a powerful wand from what she told me from a book she got on wand lore and all that stuff.**

 **Now Ollivander looks at me as he says "Well, we'd best get started then; so please tell me your wand arm?"**

 **I think on it as I know that I could use either hands for holding a wand but I felt that my right hand would work best as I am right handed when I write and do general things with my hands.**

 **I answer him after a moment saying, "My right hand is my choice of arm for a wand."**

 **He then nods as he claps and turns around to go back into the stalls and stacks of wands surrounding the shop and behind the counter.**

 **It is only a few moments later that he came back with, what I can assume is, a assortment of wand cases as he sets them out and opens them up.**

 **He speaks again as he asks me, "Now please hold still as I have you measured?"**

 **I do as he has told as the magical floating tape measure goes all around me and begins measuring parts of myself.**

 **After it has done most of my body and has now begun measuring my ears for some weird reason; Ollivander calls out saying "Now that's enough," as he waves a wand that came from his sleeve and taps in the air with it making the magical tape measure fall down and land on the desk in front of me.**

 **He speaks again saying "Now then, try this one?"**

 **He hands me a wand that seems quite simple with a basic grip and handle as Mr Ollivander then begins describing the wand.**

 **"Oak with a Phoenix feather as its core, seven inches and quite unyielding; give it a wave and try it out."**

 **I do so as I wave it about gently in the air with the results being a nearby potted plant bursting into flames.**

 **I panic as I watch the flowers in the pot be burned to death until I see Ollivander points his wand at it and wave it slightly; making a small cloud of rain appear above it, putting out the flame and stopping it from spreading.**

 **Ollivander sighs and says aloud "I lose many a good flowers that way."**

 **He looks back at me saying "I was quite sure that wand would be a nice fit but no matter, I like a tricky customer."**

 **He holds out his hand for the wand as he puts it away in the box and to the side once I hand it over.**

 **I wait as Mr Ollivander moves his hand over the different and open wand boxes on the table as he picks another out and hands the wand inside to me.**

 **"Try this, Ash with a Dragon Heartstring core; nine inches and very stubborn."**

 **I take the wand as I see it is very ornate and carved with many designs making me feel as though I am holding a thin leg for a very well crafted table or desk.**

 **I hesitantly wave it and the results are kind of what I expected.**

 **All of the glass in the shop cracks and nearly falls apart until both Ollivander and my father use their wands and spells to fix it all.**

 **Ollivander shakes his head in confusion as he seemed perplexed as to why this is happening.**

 **He speaks again saying "No, definitely not the one for you."**

 **He starts again, with the selecting of the wand I may need or should have, but pauses as he waves his hand over a particular dusty box at the end of the row of boxes as he asks himself as I hear him mutter "I wonder?"**

 **He hesitantly opens the wand case and reveals one of the oddest wands I have ever seen.**

 **It appeared to be a wand that has been melded by two different woods with the shaft being a dark chocolate brown wood and its shaft showing a much brighter and almost golden white wood with what looks like Egyptian Hieroglyphs or runes he recognised from his parents rune books in their small library at home.**

 **The symbols appeared to swirl and spiral around the wand leading to the tip of the wands end.**

 **I am snapped out of my thoughts and ponderings by Mr Ollivander speaking again as he carefully, as if holding something delicate, hands me the wand and says to me in hesitant request.**

 **"Please try this wand?"**

 **I slowly take the wand as I take it gently by both hands and carefully grip the handle of the wand and with a hopeful look but hesitant nod from Mr Ollivander I wave the wand.**

 **Soon after I feel a light surround me as warmth fills me up with comfort and power as I look around in wonder as the light glows brighter making me see an almost tangible energy in the air.**

 **I look back at Ollivander with amazement and joy as the warmth and light fade but I can still feel it within me somewhere close to my heart.**

 **The feeling of amazement and joy seemed to be reflected as well by Mr Ollivander as he speaks with tears showing in his eyes.**

 **"My dear boy, you have just fulfilled a lifelong wish and experiment I have been waiting for a long time to come."**

 **I feel confusion replace the current feelings of joy.**

 **I ask him with a befuddled expression on my face, "What do you mean sir?"**

 **He shakes his head to clear it of the euphoria he had as moment ago as he answers my question.**

 **"This wand you now hold is the combination of two woods, Rowan and Sycamore wood that are of very important origins."**

 **"I acquired the wood of Sycamore from a tree located and protected by the much mysterious and fabled Egyptian school; 'The Temple of Isis'."**

 **I hear a gasp behind me from my father and mother as they look at my wand in awe.**

 **I turn back as Mr Ollivander speaks again but this time to my parents.**

 **"I take it you have heard of it also?"**

 **They nod as Ollivander speaks to me again with a serious tone of voice.**

 **"What your parents may know of it and myself may be different but here is the basics of what you should know young man."**

 **"The Temple of Isis is a name for many buildings in places throughout Europe and the world of muggle and magic, these places are Rome, Greece, Hungary and most known and famously listed; Egypt."**

 **There are two temples known and seen by many in Egypt; one in Upper Egypt at Philae which is a island sitting on the Nile river and the other is in Behbeit el-Hagar of Lower Egypt."**

 **The first temple in Upper Egypt is one seen by many muggles and few wizards but that temple was built as a decoy temple to protect its sister temple in Lower Egypt of which is enchanted to appear as a pile of granite blocks and rubble."**

 **"The Temple itself I am unfortunately magically sworn not to reveal nearly all of its details except what I have told you just now as was discussed and allowed in our contracted vow; but I can tell you that the tree that this wands wood was used for was rumored and fabled to have been blessed and grown personally by Isis herself when she created the temple as a safe haven for those gifted of magical ability and power and as such is held as a sacred and most holy of artifacts by the Temple's priests and teachers of magic at the Temple of Isis."**

 **"It was most difficult and arduous task acquiring even a sample enough for a wand to be made from the Temple Priests as I had to see for myself the power that this fabled tree held, it is so sacred that even the very animals that live in the temples protection dare not go near it for fear of damaging it."**

 **"I only had enough wood from it for a very short wand and with how much time I spent getting such a magnificent wood I was not going to make such a tiny and insignificant creation."**

 **"Which is why I used a wood that was considered by me to be a very powerful and effective wood to help this wand reach its true potential and capabilities, Rowan."**

 **"But not just from any Rowan tree, no I was going to use a very important and one of the most valuable of Rowan tree's that I could find; and I did."**

 **"The Rowan tree I am talking about was said in myth and reports about this tree to be protected by Dragons most seriously for a very unknown reason that has still been unexplained by Dragonologists and magical researchers."**

 **"I knew of the family of wizards who cared for the only other dragon species native to Great Britain that was known as the more dangerous and aggressive of the two species living in the different parts of Britain and it was not its welsh counterpart but its Scottish one; The Hebridean Black."**

 **I knew of this dragon as since I am Scottish it was kinda required to know of the different magical creatures living in my land of birth and origins for safety and forewarned knowledge.**

 **It was a dragon of dark grey, nearly black rough scales with ridges growing along its back and its tail was tipped at its end by what looked like a arrow shaped spike while having a dark purple underbelly.**

 **Mr Ollivander continued his story and speech as I listened to him finish his tale.**

 **"Now this family has been a clan of wizards known as the MacFusty Clan and it is not known why they chose to care for that particular breed of dragon but I can guess with that breed of dragon being a very aggressive species it was probably best to keep watch over them lest they attack a nearby muggle area or destroy a wizarding area such as a home or even Hogwarts itself it this ever happened."**

 **I was nervous at such a thing happening to the school I was going to and did not wish for that to happen, but I swallowed my fear and continued listening to Mr Ollivander and his tale.**

 **"Anyway, I went to meet with them and it seemed a very opportune moment in time as well; because I had arrived in time to witness the clans oldest and most powerful dragon of the herd's species pass on as it was reported to be the very first Hebridean Black hatched by the clan at the beginning of their duties and work of caring and watching over the dragons of the Hebridean Isles."**

 **"The Dragon itself while still dying had looked at me and then pointed its head northward to which I later discovered and saw a most exquisite Rowan tree of which I later learned from the Clan of witches and wizards caring for the dragons was in fact the nest and area in which the dragon had lived for nearly all of its life, I found the tree to be absolutely covered in Bowtruckles of which I had to give an entire sack filled with wood lice and fairy eggs to distract them long enough to attain a piece that would help my other precious wood for this wand you now hold."**

 **"I can only guess why the bowtruckles were not killed by the dragon living there was that with the dragon now dead the bowtruckles had been scared of even approaching the tree with the dragon living right under and next to it so they must have came from every corner of the island to have covered such a tree."**

 **I look at my wand in absolute amazement as I look over it again and notice that at the bottom of the handle, on the cap or flat end of the wands handle, was an inscribed rune of a pentagram.**

 **I know that this must mean something but I will research it later when I get home.**

 **Mr Ollivander speaks to me again with a still serious tone as he says.**

 **"The core is from the very same dragon that protected the Rowan tree as I had to beg for use of the dragons own heartstring as a wand core for the wand I was making from the clan; after many requests and conversations, I was allowed to do so with a warning to never use the core for creation of a dark wand of evil power of which I swore on my magic."**

 **"The wand altogether is Rigid and Inflexible, meaning it is most difficult to use and eventually master along with the fact that the wand cannot and can never be used by another witch or wizard even if won in a duel as it will never listen or be used by its new user along with it being 13 inches exactly."**

 **"For this wand to have picked you my dear boy, it must mean you are to be a most powerful and skilled wizard if you master and use this wand wisely."**

 **I feel a indescribable feeling at what I have just learned as I stare at my wand with trepidation and honour for to have been picked by such a magnificent wand as he promised to be the best Wizard he could be.**

* * *

Now:

I sigh as I make my way downstairs as I understand the real reason for the wand picking me.

Sycamore for my connection to Isis and her powers that must be even more connected to this world than many others he may have went to if he picked them as he knew that Sycamore was associated with Isis.

Rowan for its connection to my date of birth and the fact that it can create powerful magic and shields to defend which will be useful if I am to help and defend Harry Potter from the oncoming storm of horror and tragedy he would and will yet to have faced if I don't either stop it or help the destined wizard along his journey.

I am unsure of where to begin though as I know that the Horcruxes will have to be destroyed first or at least found and taken to a safe location where I could deal with them at a later date and all of the other things that will happen in the future like Sirius's escape, Voldemort's revival and Dumbledore's death.

I also am unsure of how to deal with some of the inconclusive facts and information that I may have as this Harry Potter world could be entirely different to how the books and films portrayed the story.

There is also the concerning fact of Dumbledore, as many fans and himself included have seen Dumbledore as a man of many faces and evil's of whom has made terrible mistakes and holds a hidden darkness within that has caused him to do unspeakable crimes and actions against many people of the Harry Potter story; most obviously Harry Potter himself.

I shake my head of the depression and anxiety building as I make my way to the family dining room where I see my mother setting the food out onto the table with then help of our family house elf Margaret.

I knew of Margaret already as she practically kept the house running for us while looking after myself and my sister growing up when my parents were busy with work as my mother worked as a freelance sales clerk for many wizarding businesses while my father worked as a Ministry finance worker.

Both jobs made them practically busy nearly all day every day since they started those jobs after they graduated from Hogwarts.

Which required them to hire a house elf to help around the house and look after myself and my sister and when that wasn't an option it was the task of my other family members to help raise my sister and I.

Most obviously my grandparents or aunts and uncles along with my Godparents.

I had two grandparents from both sides of my family.

Martin Norton O'Connell is my father's father and worked in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes with the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad and was the head of that Squads division meaning he was in charge of things like finding and ordering different squads to fix certain problems relating to wizards who are the cause of general chaos and accidents caused by uncontrolled magic.

Eileen O'Connell nee Brown is my father's mother and Grandmother who was a semi retired Potion maker and tutor for the Ministry's Auror department who helped with keeping the supply of potions for the on duty aurors and injured aurors up and fresh to use in either battle or recovery from curses or ailments from jinxes.

Michael Mackay Grimmond is my mother's father and my other Grandfather who works as a teacher and instructor in the Auror Academy or more commonly known as Auror Training in the Auror Office at the Ministry.

Mary Angelica Grimmond nee Cresswell was my mother's mother and my other Grandmother who was also a teacher and assistant to my Grandfather, Michael Grimmond, in the Auror Offices but her job was more along the lines of helping the Aurors with their practical skills and education improvement for those who either are underskilled or not yet suitable to become an Auror cadet of which I can guess is from a lot of their cadets and trainees being very poorly educated in potions and defence and other areas needed covered that was not very well taught to them in Hogwarts.

I had quite a few aunts and uncles but my main ones were always ready to lend a hand.

Angelica Rebecca Hitchin nee Grimmond is my mothers sister and my aunt who works in the Goblin Liaison Office but mostly works with the money and financial side of that department like making sure that witches and wizards are being treated fairly by the Goblins in their dealing of Magical People's own money and estates and keeping the peace between both races.

Steven Gregory Hitchin is my uncle and husband of my aunt Angelica, he is a magical contractor and construction worker who worked for a firm in Diagon Alley that built many buildings and homes for use of Witches and Wizards as his family had pretty much built most of the stores and shops for the Alley itself.

Jeanette Mikaela Williams nee Grimmond is my mother's cousin and my aunt who worked with her husband and my other uncle in the Legal Department of the DMLE.

Stefan Williams is the husband to my aunt Jeanette and the other uncle of mine who worked as a legal counselor for the DMLE.

Conner Richard O'Connell is my very wealthy uncle and brother to my father, he was a very experienced businessman who worked for a magical organisation/charity that provided beneficial things like insurance and loans between Gringotts and many Witches and Wizards who ran their own businesses that were mostly stationed in the alley or at Hogsmeade, this job was what has made the O'Connell family have a comfortable wealthy lifestyle to live on.

My Godparents were surprisingly the Diggory family of whom I knew of as Amos Diggory and his wife Mrs Diggory, from what I can tell of my memories and what my parents had told me is that they grew up knowing and befriending the Diggory's and after they had my sister and I they named them Godparents.

I also had many cousins and relatives of which were really not needed to be explained about except for Cedric Diggory as he was kind of like a cousin too with him being the son of my Godfather.

I often saw him in the summer and through the years during Birthdays and Christmases or New Year Celebrations.

My sister was the one that knew him better as she was closer in age to him, but not by much.

I blink as I realise I had already sat down for breakfast and had a plate of my food set down already for me as I just began digging in.

I am halfway through my breakfast when I hear my mother clear her throat and my sister say my name to get my attention.

I look up to see my mother and sister giving me looks of which I can guess was from my silence during my reviewing and thoughts of what I knew of my extended family.

I answer their unasked question saying to them, "Just in deep thought about what house I might be in at Hogwarts; since it is only about a month or two away."

They relax at my answer as my sister then says to me "With those deep thoughts I'll bet you go to Ravenclaw."

I smirk as I did always prefer the way of Ravenclaw House with their stance on knowledge and wisdom being the key to becoming a great Witch or Wizard which seems to have not changed in this alternate dimensional reality.

I know that my sister was already of Gryffindor House as she was going to be a 2rd year while I was to be a first year as she was about a year older than me as she attended just last year but since her birthday was in December she was 12 already when she was still in her first year.

It did also help as if I was in put in Ravenclaw then I could have my sister keep an eye on Harry and the others for me when I was not there in the Gryffindor Dorms.

If I did go to the House of Ravenclaw when sorted then my classmates and roommates in the Boys dormitory would be Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner.

I am snapped out of my thoughts yet again by my mother clearing the table of breakfast with the help of Margaret.

My mother, after she has finished cleaning up, then heads to the Fireplace to take the Floo to Diagon Alley as I rush to join her as does my sister.

I watch as my Mother and Sister go first as I soon follow afterwards with a small amount of worry for myself somehow ending up like Harry did in his second year, appearing in Borgin & Burkes at Knockturn Alley.

I shake off my fear as I grab a small amount of Floo Powder and step into the magically enlarged Fireplace carefully, so as too not kick up any soot or ash from below me.

I throw down the powder in my hand with feeling as I declare my destination.

"Diagon Alley!"

* * *

London, England (David's POV)

I step out as much as I can as I stumble slightly from the rushing and speed of which I have traveled through the Floo network.

I am caught by my sister as she steadies me, saying in a joking manner towards me.

"Still can't get used to it; huh little brother?"

I huff as I give her a look of annoyance at her teasing but shrug it off as I know we are nearly there, the place where my plans could fail or prosper.

Diagon Alley, of which by the commotion in the Leaky Cauldron pub I am not too late as it seems that Harry and Hagrid have only recently passed through.

I walk with my sister as we see our mother talking to the barman about some unknown detail but by the way that the barman Tom was waving his hands and the look of him it seems he is telling my mother of Harry's arrival.

We, My sister and I, arrive at the back door to the pub where my mother soon joins us as she fills us in.

"I just heard from Tom that Harry Potter just came through here with who I think is Hagrid."

I smirk as my sister seems a bit excited at the chance of meeting The-Boy-Who-Lived were as I act not so excited, to the attention of my mother as she asks me.

"Why are you not so excited, it would be a great thing to meet the boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

I nearly roll my eyes at my mother's hidden fear of the evil wizard but I can also guess that it is to stop others reacting to her saying his feared original title.

I answer back with a calm voice saying to her, "I don't see it as such a great thing; with the fact that he has been rumored to have lived with Non-Magical People for nearly all his life since the death of his parents and the fact he may have been kept hidden from magic until today as I can bet that if he knew about magic already then he would have arrived at the alley much sooner as this is the first I have heard of him stepping foot into Diagon Alley so it is only logical to assume that he may be unused and confused about what to expect of Magical Culture and I can also bet that he may not even know of his fame and the stories said about him."

My sister and mother blink in surprise at my reasoning and deduction of Harry Potter as my sister asks me, "You've not been reading Sherlock Holmes again have you?"

I shrug and nod as they already know he is one of my favorite fictional characters along with many other books of fiction.

"Its a good thing to remember from the books and character as Logic and Reasoning could very well help me in school and in my homework."

I say this with certainty as I can bet it really will help with the amount of chaos that could happen in the near future with what would be happening in Hogwarts for the next few years I am attending it.

My mother and sister shake their heads and return to making sure we enter the alley properly.

My mother takes out her wand as she taps the bricks in the order they needed to open them as it does so after a few moments.

I smile as I see a sight that I may not get tired of.

The real Diagon Alley, not the reproduction at the theme park or the studio set up one in my old world but the real lively and magical alley from my wildest imaginations.

I am in a near daze as even though I have been here before for most of my school things that I needed, it is still a great and euphoric feeling to see it for the first time in my perspective and not through memories.

I snap out of my daze as my mother speaks aloud saying to both of us, my sister and I.

"Now we need to get some money from Gringotts as we spent all of what we took out last time I went shopping for you two."

I nod as even though most of the food is bought by Margaret, my mother still likes to shop around for things we might like or need for school.

Like today as I may need some new school robes as I had a growth spurt recently and my school robes are a little small for me now, it seems like my mother may have to ask for self growing ones this time as she must have not gotten them last time as they cost at least 7 Galleons extra for adding them to clothes.

I look towards the Magical Menagerie and Owl store as I suddenly remember my own Owl I bought, a Male Eagle Owl named Alexander.

I also remember the animal that my sister bought, A male black and white cat named Figaro.

I smirk as I remember her fascination with Disney Films and characters back in my home world and dimension of which seems to be the same for here.

I leave my memories and thoughts for a moment as we enter Gringotts bank.

I keep my face neutral as I survey the bank as it is pretty much how it looked like in the films with the addition of a few more Goblin or two and more desks that some were added in for the extra Goblins.

The three of us wait in a small queue before we are seen by the bank teller at his desk.

The Teller speaks to my mother in his grating and sneering manner.

"State your Business at Gringotts Bank."

My mother replies without a flinch or show of nervousness towards the Goblins attitude.

"Mrs O'Connell here to make a withdrawal from the family account."

The Goblin Teller looks at my mother with narrowed eyes as he asks gruffly with a serious tone.

"Show your Key please for verification?"

My mother nods as she lifts her hand and shows the key in her hand, having seen it myself as she took it out of her coat pocket.

The Goblin looks at the key closely until he nods and says "It appears in order, you may make your withdrawal; I shall have a Goblin lead you to your Vault."

He then calls out in a barking voice towards a familiar Goblin.

"Bogrod!"

I recognise the Goblin from the last two films as he walks towards us from the empty desk nearby.

He speaks in a false kind voice as he says to us.

"This way please?"

He leads us to the carts near a doorway around the back of the bank as he enters to show us a short stairway down towards a entrance to which opens up to a ready and waiting Gringotts cart as he gets in and gestures for us to do so as well.

Pretty soon we are all sitting down and ready to go as The Goblin pushes a lever and flicks a switch that sets us off down into the Banks of Gringotts.

* * *

Later on, outside in Diagon Alley

I shake my head from the rush and speed of my experience on a real Gringotts cart as the ride made to emulate it does not do it justice.

It was still pretty thrilling and exciting to have gone on one though, and the sight of a vault filled with different knick knacks and other pieces of wealth was a very certain eye-opener towards how wealthy my whole family must be; not to mention the piles of Knuts, Sickles and Galleons in that vault.

I knew that my family must have been well off from my current memories but seeing it in person was a better way of understanding as while we were not as wealthy as the Malfoy's, we did have a good amount for a minor magical family.

I knew that my family was a mix of Pure-blood's, Half-blood's and the occasional Muggleborn in its entirety as I was a Halfblood as was my sister.

Which also made a point to the benefits and things I can achieve as halfblood myself, as the restrictions and laws that I knew of and discovered from the memories of my own self in this dimension and world before I officially arrived were more lax towards Half-bloods than Muggleborns themselves.

I also knew that while my family was not exactly a part of the sacred houses or Sacred 28 as dictated by the somewhat known book 'Pure-Blood Directory', made by the presumed author Cantankerus Nott; we were given some measure of approval by most magical Pure-blood families for not having our bloodlines spoilt so much.

This I found somewhat mollifying and yet disgusted by those families that, like the Malfoys of today, still approved of Pureblood supremacy over the clear evidence that Muggleborns were and are heavily needed to help keep magic alive at all.

I knew that a lot of people were half-bloods who just pretended to be Pure-bloods to keep their wealth and benefits safe from being taken away along with the fact that the muggleborns hidden or made use of by the supposedly 'Pure-blood' families were either cast out soon after they were used to breed more Witches and Wizards, it was similar in how Squibs were cast out to make the family seem pure and not degenerate into lowly and blood-traitorous families, those cast out Squibs were the real reason for Muggleborns to even exist.

Squibs or less commonly called wizard-born's, from what I already knew and studied about from my own newly accessible knowledge; were created from either the effect of repeated inbreeding of magical family members, a magical birth defect or a combination of the two.

But since they were born with the ability to not use magic yet able to see it properly unlike non magical people or Muggles then it was hard to not just treat them as such but yet they were either cast out or made to live out their lives as a Muggle with their memories modified or sworn to secrecy by the Ministry and set up with a life as a regular average Non-Magical Person.

It was a sad but true fact that I had already known from what I had read and discovered throughout my years of being a devoted fan of the Harry Potter book series and movies.

I shake my head of the dreary thoughts and focused on the tasks ahead and the plans I will need put into action soon.

I notice that we are heading into Madam Malkin's and just as I step in I notice to my surprise that Malfoy is inside but Harry is not for some reason.

My unanswered question is answered for me as I hear a quiet voice ask, from behind myself and my family, in a polite yet timid tone.

"Excuse me?"

I turn in surprise as does my mother and sister as they both give a short gasp as they spot who I am now seeing right in front of me.

Its is Harry Potter himself, the boy and soon to be wizard in training who I needed to seek out and befriend for my plans to even work.

He speaks to me and asks, "Is this where I am to get my Hogwarts outfit?"

I nod and gulp as I say to him in return.

"Yes it is in fact, You may need to wait though as it looks like someone is having their robes done for them or touched up."

I point towards a confused Draco as I can guess that he is wondering what all the fuss is about as the woman who I can guess is Mrs Malkin is looking between myself and Harry as she fixes and fits Malfoy Jnr's school robes.

The shop owner speaks towards us both as she says kindly.

"Well, it looks like I am going to be slightly busy with this man right here and you two straight after, why don't you two wait a moment and when I am finished with this young man here then I can deal with your measurement and robes soon after."

Mrs Malkin looks towards my mother for permission to wait a while to which she soon replies to the silent question with.

"I don't find that a problem, besides myself and my daughter can just browse here or in the Alley while my son and this young man here...,"

She points towards myself and Harry, who looks surprised at being mentioned or talked about.

"...Wait a while before they have their robes fitted, you do remember what I asked you for my son though; do you?"

The shop owner nods as I can guess that my mother sent a letter ahead for to book an appointment and possible explanation as to why we needed to come.

My mother looks at me which I can guess from the look in her eyes is her telling me to behave of which I nod towards her as she soon steps out of the shop with my still shocked sister following behind.

I blink as a silence permeated the shop as nothing but the clicking and sounds of thread and needle being used were the only things that I could hear as I turn towards a shy looking Harry.

I try my best at a comforting smile and give my introduction and greeting as he looks towards me with a tense look about him but kindness in his awkward smile as I speak.

"Hi, my names David; what's your name?"

He seems to relax a little as he returns the greeting with a slow growing smile as he says to me.

"My names Harry, Nice to meet you."

* * *

That is it for this chapter.

Phew, it took a while but it is now up and running; sorry for the slight wait as I had a blast at Florida and when I got home it was just trying to recover from the MAJOR jet lag along with the rush and experience of my second time in America.

I tried to do everything in Orlando, with the most important part being TWWoHP!

I got a wand, tried all the rides along with drinking my now most favorite drink of all time...BUTTERBEER!

I had both hot and cold and I loved them both, they should really sell the hot one down in London's own Harry Potter exhibit but sadly they don't according to people I spoke to and online reviews I read as I bet the hot one would be very welcome and loved around winter time, but mostly Christmas.

I tried Pumpkin Juice, to my regret soon after, which I thought was nice at first but after a few gulps more I felt like my stomach was about to kill itself from how vile it was.

I would only get it as a Halloween dare or prank and not as a everyday drink.

I also got a ton at Honeydukes sweetshop, my favorite chocolate treats are the Peppermint Toads, Chocoballs, Fudge Flies and The Chocolate Frogs themselves.

I also got to my surprise Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff as my cards as I bought a few for myself and friends who wanted one.

So I now have two Rowena cards, two Salazar's, two Dumbledore's and one Godric and Helga Chocolate Frog cards.

I love the chocolate, I have heard bad things about american chocolate for many years and found that most of it is untrue.

I can guess that I am more used to British style Chocolate than American that it takes a bit to get used to the different tastes and textures of Chocolate made in America.

If anyone has been to Orlando or is considering going soon then I fully support your decision. Its an amazing place to visit.

I even liked a lot of the Disney parks, my favorite was Epcot, Magic Kingdom and Hollywood Studios at Disney.

Well thats me for the moment as I gotta finish up and get some rest before I work on more of my fics or edit some old ones to make them better, whatever happens I wish you a very happy day.

See Ya Real Soon!


	3. Making Friends and Helping Harry

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of Harry Potter Chapter 3: Making Friends and Helping Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC and my Ideas as Harry Potter and all that it belongs to is owned by J.K ROWLING and I have no need for copyright suing over this fic.

FYI: This fic will follow most of the content from the Harry Potter Franchise, I decided to focus on this story again since the anniversary of the first Harry Potter book was not too long ago but don't worry I only plan to do a couple of chapters for this and then possibly move on to the second chapter of my "The Flamel's & The Chamber" Fic

P.S: PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT YET, THEN PLEASE VOTE ON MY 'CURRENT' POLL ON MY AUTHOR'S PAGE & I AM SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT AS I WAS HAVING SOME PROBLEMS LATELY, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

 **TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:**

Normal Text - English words and sentences used in narrative and things said by normal characters

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

 _Underlined Italic:_ The text of Letters, Signs and Books that are used in fic and general story of HP.

 _"Italic"_ : Thoughts of characters and people.

 **Bold: Undecided use at the moment.**

 ** _Bold Italic: Different Types of Magical Spells_**

 _ **Bold Italic Underlined: Different Languages and Magical Speech e.g. Parseltongue**_

* * *

Previously:

I blink as a silence permeated the shop as nothing but the clicking and sounds of thread and needle being used were the only things that I could hear as I turn towards a shy looking Harry.

I try my best at a comforting smile and give my introduction and greeting as he looks towards me with a tense look about him but kindness in his awkward smile as I speak.

"Hi, my names David; what's your name?"

He seems to relax a little as he returns the greeting with a slow growing smile as he says to me.

"My names Harry, Nice to meet you."

* * *

Diagon Alley, London, England (David's POV) - Now

I watch as Harry looks about the small clothing store of Madam Malkin's with a curious look in his eye.

I myself have been also keeping an eye on Draco Malfoy as he appears to be doing the same to the both of us as he is getting fitted and suited up with his Hogwarts Uniform.

I keep myself wary of the boy and wonder how this should play out since I am here to possibly stem any arguments or stall both boy's from properly meeting each other and talking.

I decide to get the ball rolling as I look again at Harry who is now inspecting a row of already made robes and outfits for customers to browse at and possibly buy then have fitted for them by the owner of the store, they are near the back of the store and away from where Draco is getting fitted..

I walk to him and say to the dark haired and spectacled young wizard, "Harry."

This gets his attention as he merely looks at me and asks, "Yeah David?"

I continue with my words as I say to him in question, "Have you just arrived at Diagon Alley or is this your first ever trip here?"

Harry is a bit hesitant but after a moment he answers me saying, "Yes to both questions."

I nod as I then say to him, "So you may need some information and general knowledge about the Wizarding World then including stuff that you can get from Diagon Alley."

Harry appears more eager now as I can guess he is starved for information about magic and all the details of being a wizard.

I am more than happy to educate him, but I decide to maybe halt most of the info as I ask him, "What do you know so far then?"

Harry has a thinking look about him as he speaks a few minutes later saying to me, "I know there is a Ministry of Magic and some man in charge named Fudge, I know that Knuts are little bronze coins that Wizards use for money; along with silver coins being called Sickle's while Gold ones called Galleons and that we all get our Wizard money from Gringotts Bank."

As I listened to some more facts that Harry knew I can guess that most of the info is the stuff told to Harry by Hagrid which seems to be taking cues from the book more than the film if Harry already knew what happened to his parent's and his confrontation with Voldemort as a baby.

I speak after checking that Draco has not heard anything from Harry but it appears that he is now nearly finished with his fitting and is now leaving after speaking to Madam Malkin about some things.

"Not bad but not great, however we can build on that knowledge with some books and research if you have not got your books yet."

Harry appears a bit disappointed at how little he knows but that is why I am here to help him now.

Harry shakes his head and says to me, "This is the first shop I've been in since leaving Gringotts."

I nod to show I understood and say to him, "After we get fitted and sorted here why don't we both go to some of the book shops around the Alley if that is okay with your guide."

I say this as I point to Hagrid who is in the window waving and cheerily smiling at Harry as he spots us with two ice cream cones in his hands.

Harry gives a small wave back as I turn to the patient owner of the clothing store who is waiting for us with a kind smile.

I tap Harry on the shoulder, ignoring the slight flinch of the boy as my finger taps him.

I say to him, "Well we'd best get a move on then if we wanna have time to browse the shops."

I point to Madam Malkin as we both soon head towards her and stand on the stools provided as she starts on Harry first.

I watch as the Witch orders and requests Harry various things like moving his body or appendages in a certain way so she can get a proper fitting as the cloak of black fabric draped around Harry starts to shrink and mold to Harry's body and stature, regardless of the too large and threadbare clothing that was also currently worn by Harry.

I can see why as the thread and needles used to help the process along appear to be enchanted to help the fabric along in fitting Harry for his uniform.

The occasional wand wave is mixed in as she casts spells to quicken up the process.

As the woman nearly finishes up with Harry I ask him, "Do you have any sort of regular clothing or winter clothes besides what you already wear?"

Harry appears a bit embarrassed but he answers me after a moment, "Nothing really besides my cousin Dudley's old clothes or anything that was cheap was given to me for clothing."

I nod and say to him, "You could get a new wardrobe since we are here and if there is anything that you want that is of non wizard origin then you can just have some of your wizard money transferred into non magical money like Pounds and Penny's."

Harry seems unsure as I know he will possibly think that his relatives would most likely burn or destroy any new clothes he could buy.

I come up with an answer as I say to him, "If you're worried about how to carry it all you can get a bag and trunk with spells to keep your stuff safe from any damage or nasty things that may happen to them."

While I have been talking to Harry I have been making sure to follow Madam Malkin's instructions as she has now moved on to me which is taking less time since I already had robes made by her and she is merely fixing and spelling ones that my mother left with the seamstress to be taken in or down so they can fit me.

She gives a last flick of her wand as my robes are now enchanted to grow as I do for the year since that is how long the charm lasts.

She speaks to us as she says to us kindly, "That's you both done now; come back a little later and I should have the rest of your robes done by then."

I look at Harry as he seems unsure of what to do, I make a suggestion as we begin to make our way out of the store.

"Why don't we meet up at either the Book shop's of or the Supply store where they sell Trunks and things like I told you."

"Why later and not now?" Harry asks me in a confused manner.

I reply in turn, explaining my reasons.

"Well I do still have to find my Mother and older sister as I bet they are either at the magical pet shop getting supplies for my sisters cat and possibly in the Owl store next door to it getting some treats for my own Owl, Alexander."

Harry appears to understand as he nods and says back, "That seems reasonable."

We have now left the store and are now standing not too far away from Hagrid who comes over and hands a cone of ice cream with two separate flavoured scoops of ice cream on the wafer cone and what looks like chopped nuts topped on it.

Hagrid speaks to Harry as he hand him the ice cream, "ere yeh go 'arry."

Harry soon replies as he says back, "Thank you."

I can just catch his voice going a little choked up at being given such a simple thing as a ice cream cone.

I push this aside as I notice Hagrid has now seen me.

The large man soon asks Harry, "Who'se yer friend 'Arry?"

Harry answered soon after a few licks of his cone of which he appears to enjoy.

"This is David, he was just getting a new stuff like me."

I nod as I explain further to the large man of whom I have been wanting to meet in person for a long time.

"Yeah, I'm just here in the Alley with my mother and sister who should be around here in one of the other shops so I may see you both again soon in one of them."

I give them a farewell and begin to make my way in finding my parents but I am stopped by a large arm that blocks my way as I look back and up at Hagrid who has now stopped my progress in finding my family.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna let some kid wander the Alley by 'imself; you're coming with us and we can find your family as we go about and get school supplies for 'arry."

Hagrid says this with a stern look and posture as I can see he will not budge on this so I give Harry a shrug and simply say, "Oh well it looks like I'm gonna be sticking around with you then Harry and Hagrid of course."

Harry has finished his cone as he watched all this go on and just gives a small smile at possibly spending more time with me which I am glad as it seems like Harry is now feeling more friendly and responsive to me which is a good start in making friends with him.

* * *

London, England (David's POV) - Later on

I can certainly say I have helped a little in making sure Harry was a little more prepared for Hogwarts with how I managed to persuade Hagrid in letting Harry buy some extra stuff that was either not in the list or not mentioned in Harry's own list.

One of the more beneficial items was a more upgraded trunk which was enchanted to be only opened by Harry or those he trusted since the special trunk came with a key and lock that were charmed to only open when Harry or someone he gives the key to can open or lock it.

If that wasn't enough security then the added enchantments that used warning and stinging charms to those who tried to steal the key or trunk or open it by force did certainly help.

I did hope that this would stop the Dursley's from taking Harry's trunk off of him.

One of the other things that I did was have Hagrid take us to some of the other book shops as I told him that some of the stores sold a few of Harry's books at a cheaper price.

Some of the store's were a bit small for Hagrid to enter so I managed to allow Hagrid to let us get the books as I said to him that I knew what to do and would be able to help Harry get his books.

Hagrid of course watched us both through the small window as much as he could since half the window was covered in stacked books.

This gave me a chance to get a few books that would instruct Harry a bit better in certain subjects like Potions as one of the most needed was a book written by an anonymous potion maker and brewer that explained and gave warnings on many potions that a student will learn in Potion classes.

I remember a copy of this in my family's library and I planned to take it with me for Hogwarts as I knew that some students would benefit from it as I asked Isis if the book was in the Hogwarts library and to my surprise it was not or rather there was only one copy and it was in the restricted section for some odd reason.

I did wonder who put it there and why it was put there.

I let it go and we then moved on to the quill and ink shop where I managed to snag the last copy of a display book that gave instruction and lessons on how to write with a quill.

I knew this would help Harry a bit as I remember he did have some struggles with writing using quills.

One of the last things needed, besides the trip to the potion ingredient shop for the standard stuff for potion classes along with the other smaller miscellaneous items needed, was a wand.

That trip went as I remember reading from the book and seeing in the movie, or rather it was a mix of things since Hagrid left soon after we entered saying he had a small errand to run which I knew exactly what he was getting for Harry.

I kept quiet through the process of Harry meeting Ollivander and getting his wand, besides giving a greeting and listening to the older man rattle off the details of my own wand, Harry learning about his parents wands along with the ominous words of the wandmaker as he gave his chilling praise of the power and magic that Voldemort wielded with his wand that was the brother wand to Harry's own wand.

I did however manage to haggle with the man about giving Harry a holster for his wand.

I already had one at home so there was no need for me to get one but Harry seemed to appreciate the help as I also had Harry be given a special polish and cleaner for his wand so that it is in top condition when he goes to Hogwarts.

I nearly bust a gut though when Ollivander gave his advice on the matter before we left the wand shop.

"Make sure to polish your wand every night after a day of using it."

I managed to smother my chuckles with a few well timed coughs as we exited the establishment.

Only to bump into Hagrid who carried a cage with its white feathered occupant giving a few barks and hoots to us but mainly Harry.

Hedwig had officially arrived and I loved the reaction of Harry's overwhelmed expression of gratitude towards Hagrid.

I did however tell Harry that he could use his owl to now send letters to people as we could send letters to each other during the time between now and Hogwarts.

This lead us to getting some extra parchment and envelopes and wax along with metal press stamper to make a proper letter for each of us.

I of course already had such things at home but I did help Harry pick ones he liked.

Funnily enough we managed to find a stamp that pressed the wax seal into the shape of a 'P' for Harry's last name which Harry picked a dark red wax for his own use of the stamp while I grabbed a few wax sticks that were all in a navy blue.

I of course already a stamp for my first name so it was a 'D' instead since my last name was a bit tricker to use with such a stamp.

Luckily we had just finished all this just in time to bump into my mother and sister of whom were a bit out of breath and frazzled since they must have bustled about the entire Alley trying to find me.

This of course led to my mother giving me a rather stern lecture about making her and his sister worry so much.

Hagird of course came to my defence saying that he made sure to look after them and how he did not want a child to wander about on his own.

My mother soon recognised Hagrid which seemed to calm her a bit as she spoke to him about remembering him from when she was a student at Hogwarts.

Hagrid of course soon began to remember seeing her face once or twice when she was a student and this soon developed into a nice conversation between them as we all made our way out of the Alley and towards The Leaky Cauldron, after getting my own and Harry's uniforms before we left.

During this my sister introduced herself, after a bit of starstruck wonder at meeting Harry, which soon developed into a conversation between them of what Hogwarts was like and some things that Harry may need to know about the castle since she had some experience with classes and such.

I of course gave an occasional piece of input or factoid that I remember from some of the books I read.

When we made our way to leave I had a sudden idea as I said aloud to my mother.

"Mum, Harry may not have any proper clothes for when he doesn't have his uniform."

My mother seemed to blink and look in surprise at Harry as she asked for more details.

After some encouragement from me Harry soon explained about his clothes and how they were hang me downs from his much larger cousin and that he did not have much in say of his own clothes.

Hagrid of course was shocked as my mother was which soon lead to us going to the non magical side of the street, after we made a quick jog back to Gringotts to exchange some of the Galleons and Sickles we had on us into Pounds and Pennies.

After that we went into a few of the local clothes shops to buy Harry a near full wardrobe which even though Harry protested a bit at he soon quieted down after I talked to him about just accepting it since it was a nice thing to get and how he would benefit from it later on.

Plus it helped that I told him how stubborn my mother could be when she got an idea or task into her head to complete.

Soon enough after we managed to squeeze and shrink down Harry's new clothes into his trunk of which had more space in it than at first glance which I guessed was an extra charm to make it bigger on the inside.

After Harry was able to lock it with his special key and padlock we then went our separate ways after saying our farewells and all that.

As I walked back with my mother and sister to take the floo home I wondered what else I could help Harry with if we did communicate to each other by letters, I did give Harry my address for him to write on his letter of which I then made sure to tell him how to send a letter by owl.

I looked forward to finding out.

* * *

Months leading up to Hogwarts - David's POV

My father was certainly surprised when my sister told him of meeting Harry Potter and how I seemed to have became friends with him.

He was a bit annoyed with me when I said that I left the robe shop without waiting for my mother and sister to return but when my mother told of whom Harry was with as chaperone he calmed down and accepted it.

I knew of course from stories given to me by both parents of how my father had tea with Hagrid once or twice when he had free time on weekends as a student and my mother talking with the large man about certain animals and creatures that existed in the Forbidden Forest.

Of course my sister did want to be friends too with Harry of which I had no problem with at the moment since it would be good to have her keep an eye on Harry if I did not manage to make it into Gryffindor since she could relay anything going in with Harry to me when I was not in lessons or in my own dorms rather than spending time with Harry.

The next few days after that were semi quiet besides the occasional visit from my grandparents or aunts/uncles of whom were also told the tale of how I met Harry.

Their reactions were as expected, shock and awe along with curiosity about Harry.

The only other break in the quiet monotonous motions of the days, besides studying on some of my books and certain spell motions practised with a fake wand I had on me, was my letters to Harry.

The first one was a bit messy and crumpled but I managed to get the gist of the letter.

It was just a simple greetings and a few questions along with a narrative of what was going on with Harry.

The bespectacled young wizard had explained that he got home to the Dursley's house from a train that left London and lead to the area that Little Whinging was located.

He'd let himself in from a spare key kept near the front door under a flower pot of which lead to Harry having the house to himself for a few days before the Dursley's had gotten back from the shack on that rock they stayed on during the whole letter debacle.

When they did get back Harry explained that his uncle had been furious with all that happened when Hagrid came to get him and what had happened to Dudley.

When they saw the trunk and stuff he got from Diagon Alley it nearly sent his uncle and aunt into a frenzy of anger until they tried to get rid of the stuff.

Which lead to a few moments of pain and confusion as whenever they tried to take anything of Harry's it ended up with them getting a sharp stinging pain in their hands or small painful warts appearing on their faces which soon cleared up or stopped as soon as they stopped trying to steal or destroy anything of Harry's.

Harry then explained in his next letter, which showed a bit of improvement in writing and lesser ink stains, that he was sure his relatives nearly had a heart attack when they saw the new clothes that Harry now had.

The same thing happened again when they tried to get rid of his wizarding stuff which ultimately lead to the Dursley's leaving Harry alone and just putting up with it.

Harry also said in one of his letters of how he was forced to explain how he was able to buy the things to his relatives, which made Harry worry that the Dursley's would try to steal Harry's money.

I had sent a letter back explaining how only Harry was allowed to withdraw money from his vault or those he trusted to be given his key to withdraw money and not his relatives since it is under the Potter name and not The Dursley's plus I had jokingly pointed out that if they wanted any of the money then they would have to go to Diagon Alley themselves.

I could imagine the look of amusement on Harry as he contemplated the Dursley's reactions to Diagon Alley, if their reactions to the stuff Harry bought there were any indication of what would happen then it was worth the letter I was given from Harry thanking him for the funny picture from that idea.

My sister of course loved Hedwig when she came and delivered letters to me, Figaro; my sisters cat though seemed to find Hedwig annoying for taking attention away from him when he demanded attention from his owner.

My own owl Alexander seemed to like Hedwig too from what Harry told me of when he dropped letters off at Privet Drive.

Harry got on well with Alexander too as he liked how fierce he looked and powerful his form was when he took flight.

Harry had already told me Hedwig's name in one of his first few letters to me of which I knew was unneeded since I already knew the name by heart.

Letters were of course not the only thing we sent each other.

I made up quizzes and small tests for Harry to try out to help with his now expanding knowledge and possibly improve his scores in classes to come.

The first small quiz I sent him was about the Potion book I had him buy and to see what he learned from it.

The starting questions were like this:

1\. What ingredient is needed to be combined with Wormwood to make The Draught of Living Dead?

2\. What will cure you from most poisons?

should the fire be taken off for the Cure for Boils Potion?

4\. What should happen when the Cure for Boil's Potion has been brewed properly?

5\. What essence is used for cuts and abrasions?

6\. What is a common side effect of the Pepperup Potion?

7\. What Snake skin is used in Polyjuice Potion?

8\. What potion is used to counteract The Draught of Living Dead?

9\. How many drops does the Wiggenweld Potion need of Flobberworm Mucus?

10\. What ingredient must be stewed before being added to the Oculus Potion?

Some of the questions I used were for future help for Harry and others were just for fun.

Harry did quite well in his first attempt to answer the questions.

He got a couple wrong or slightly incorrect but Harry seemed to appreciate the help as the young wizard explained that it helped him study more on certain parts of his potions books.

I did warn Harry though of The Potions Teacher being quite stern and having a bit of a temper, explaining to Harry some of the things that went on in the classroom from stories my sister told me.

This seemed to make Harry apprehensive until I told him to just go with the flow and make sure to not cause any problems and he should be fine.

I wish I was as truthful as I wanted to be but I did not want to scare Harry too much.

* * *

That is it for this chapter for now, I do plan on doing the Train to Hogwarts and the Sorting net chapter but it may take a while so please be patient.

This chapter may seem a bit short its just I have no more ideas to put in it so I will simply end it here, see you all real soon.


End file.
